kingdomsmobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Guild
Kingdoms Mobile Guild Information 'Introduction' The law of the land is kill or be killed! Team up with a Guild, build mighty alliances and coordinate massive attacks. No border can hold you! Move between game servers with ease for epic Invasions! Will your guild be the next World ruler? 'Guild Menu' The guild menu can be accessed by going to the bottom of the screen, and selecting the "Guild" tab.Once at the guild menu, you will see several different navigational areas. You will be able to see the guild name, leader, occupied strongholds, player amount, and might amount in the top section of the guild menu. Current Battles: This will show you who your guild is attacking, who is attacking your guild, who your guild is rallying, and who is rallying your guild. Research: You can find all information related to your guilds research in this area. Here, you will be able to donate resources to your guild to help your rank 4's and rank 5 start researching various upgrades that benefit the guild and your kingdom as a whole. Guild Mall: The guild mall is where you can purchase game related items using guild coins. To obtain guild coins, you must donate resources to guild research in the research area of the guild menu. Guild Aid: Aiding your guildmates is a must! This will help speed their research time for kingdom upgrades. Your kingdom updates can be aided as well. So make sure to share the support! Guild Stronghold: The most important part of the guild menu is the guild stronghold area. This will let the leaders of a guild know what strongholds the guild has taken as well as the ability to upgrade them individually or as one. Message Guild: The message tab allows you to message the guild as a whole and it will send a private message to every individual in the guild. You can also keep up with each message you send out. Guild Wall: The guild wall is an area where other players that are not in the guild can post to get the attention of all the guild members. Invite Members: The invite tab allows you to invite members to the guild. You can search names individually or send out a mass invite notice via world chat for 100 gold. Guild Members: The guild members tab allows you to view other members of the guild to prvate message them or send resources. If you are a guild leader, you will be able to see who is online, promote, demote, and remove members from the guild. Guild Settings: The guild settings menu is where all aspects of the guild can be managed. You can change the guild name, acronym, flag, application process, stronghold shielding, etc. Everything related to guild management will be found in the settings tab. 'Conclusion' Kingdoms Mobile guilds can be complicated at times, but with the delegation of power, you can be the best guild in the World! Keep fighting to take over the strongholds!